Peed on My Sandcastle
by Solar Fox
Summary: How did we meet? He peed on my sandcastle.


_This popped into my head during Wolf Watch when Tyler Posey said "Stiles peed on Scott's sandcastle." So what if that was the true story that started this epic bromance._

_200020002000_

Scott slid into the booth at the pizza place just in time to hear Derek ask: "I still want to know how you met."

"Who did I meet?" Stiles asked.

"How did you and Scott meet? Duh Stiles we know how you met everyone else," Malia said.

"Oh well-"

"He peed on my sandcastle." Scott interrupted.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He peed on my sandcastle."

"We were what, four when it happened?" Stiles said with a grin.

"Yep."

_200020002000_

"Scotty, don't wander away," his mom called out.

"But Mommy, I wanna go play," Scott whined.

"I know honey. You remember the rule right?"

"Uh huh. If there's trouble scream 'parasite' and you'll come get me."

"Good boy. Go ahead."

Scott squealed in excitement and ran off towards the sandbox. There were no other kids there so that meant finally he would be able to build the bestest castle ever. He started building the base. Then he started building the top of the towers. He added windows and finally on the top he put his blue flag his mommy had made with his name letters.

"Mommy, I'm done!" Scott yelled.

He turned to look for her and saw her talking to a lady. He looked at his sandcastle and hesitated for a second before deciding that it would be okay for a minute. He ran over to his mommy and tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy, I'm done. Come see," Scott said.

"Manners Scotty," his mommy said.

"'Scuse me mommy."

"Yes honey."

"Come see my castle…Please."

"Such a well mannered little boy. My little one needs to learn from him," the lady said.

"We're still working on it." His mommy said.

"C'mon mommy," Scott whined.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her behind himself. As they reached the sandbox, Scott noticed another little boy standing close to his castle. Scott then watched as the little boy took his pants down and then-

"Mommy! Parasite! Parasite!" Scott screamed.

The boy in the sandbox whirled around and then peed right on Scott's castle.

"Moooommmmmyyyy!" Scott howled as his mommy picked him up.

The boy's face then crumbled and he let out a howl for his mommy as well. Scott watched as the lady from earlier swooped in and picked up the little boy.

"Oh Stiles. You couldn't hold it anymore. Mommy should have taken you to the potty," the lady said.

"Lady he peed on my castle," Scott wailed.

The lady turned to him in surprise. Scott's mommy rubbed his back as he glared at the lady and her peepee boy.

"Oh Scott. I'm sorry Stiles did that. He thinks he's a wolf this week and can pee outside," the lady said.

The little boy peeked up at him and Scott scowled at him. The little boy ducked his head into his mommy's neck and sniffled.

"Mommy he needs to go in timeout," Scott said.

"Oh Scotty. Can't you see he's sorry." His mommy said.

Scott didn't care. Sorry or not the little boy peed on his bestest castle.

"You know what will make today better. Ice cream," the lady said.

"Great idea, Claudia. What do you say guys?" his mommy said.

Stiles looked up from his mommy shoulder and Scott met his eyes with a scowl. Stiles then grinned and Scott couldn't stop his grin from coming.

"Ice cream!" Stiles yelled.

"Ice cream!" Scott yelled.

Their mommy's chuckled and carried them over to the ice cream restaurant. Scott liked the ice cream restaurant. He liked cookies n' cream ice cream with gummy bears.

"So what do you want?" the lady, Ms. Claudia asked.

"Cookies n' cream with gummy bears!" Stiles yelled.

Scott blinked and looked at his mommy who smiled at him.

"Did you hear that Scotty?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm. I want cookies n' cream with gummy bears too."

"We have the same favorite ice cream!" Stiles yelled.

"Grzegorz stop yelling," Ms. Claudia said.

"Sorry mommy."

Scott blinked as his mommy set him in a booth and Stiles mommy set him across from Scott.

"We'll be right back with your ice cream."

Scott stared at Stiles and Stiles stared back at him.

"Sorry about your sandcastle. You scared me," Stiles said.

"Oh sorry for scaring you," Scott said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 4."

"Me too. I'm going to a new school tomorrow. Beacon Lites."

"I go there now!" Scott said excited.

"Cool. My teacher is going to be Mr. Hale."

"Mr. Hale is my teacher."

"Hello boys what are you talking about?" Ms. Claudia said as she and Scott's mommy put the ice cream down.

"Mommy we're going to the same school." Scott said.

"And we're in the same class." Stiles said.

"This is awesome."

"It's fansome."

"Fansome?"

"Fantastically awesome."

"Mommy it's fansome. Mommy can Stiles be my new friend?"

"You have to ask him Scotty," his mommy said.

"Stiles will you be my new friend?" Scott asked.

"I'll be the bestest friend ever." Stiles said happily.

"Promise?"

"Yepperoo Scooby Doo."

_200020002000_

"And that is how we met."

"Yep. We even keep the picture Scott drew of that momentous occasion on our phones."

"My dad was your teacher?" Derek asked.

"You know what? If I hadn't thought of that story I wouldn't have remembered that. Your dad was probably the only teacher that encouraged our friendship. He told us 'Best friends are the family you choose.'" Stiles said.

"Yeah and as you can see we have the best bromance ever." Scott said.

"Bros for life."


End file.
